LA PRINCESA Y LA NINFA
by Chapina A3
Summary: La princesa esta comprometida con un principe de otro reino, Esta dispuesta a casarse porque sus padres piensan de que no podra ser governante sin un hombre a su lado, la princesa se enamora de una ninfa, la ninfa se enamora de la princesa, los padres desaprueban la relacion.


Habia una vez una princesa de largo cabello rubio, ojos celeste cielo,  
piel clara y una sonrisa encantadora, su nombre era Hemo, Hemo no era una princesa cualquiera, ella era la futura reina de 5 enormes y poderosos reinos, seria la primera persona en gobernarlos todos, sus padres gobernaban diferentes reinos,cuando se unieron en matrimonio tambien lo hicieron los reinos, lo mismo sucedio con los padres de sus padres, y con los padres de ellos y sus padres. Se podria decir que sus padres gobernaban los 5 reinos juntos, pero la realidad es que la lealtad de cada reino era solo para uno de ellos, pero como la princesa era diferente, a Hemo todos la amaban.

Sus padres tenia planes grandes para su adorada hija, ellos sabian que Hemo era una joven independiente y fuerte,apesar de ser tan joven y de haber sido criada de una manera lujosa, ellos sabian muy bien que ella seria una reina sabia y justa,y apesar de saber que hemo seria capaz de hacer grandes cosas, ellos temian que la responsabilidad de ser gobernante de una tierra tan grande fuera mucha responsabilidad para una mujer, asi que decidieron que al cumplir 16 anios contraeria matrimonio con el principe de otro enorme reino, su cumpleanos numero 16 estaba cerca, y sus padres organizaron una reunion una semana antes de la fecha en que planean que fuera la boda para que Hemo conociera al principe que pronto seria su esposo, Hemo no estaba emocionada por su compromiso, pero estaba dispuesta a contraer matrimonio por el bien de su reino, para ella no habia nada mas importante que su reino.

Finalmente conocio a su prometido, un principe apuesto, pero concentido y malcriado,  
era arrogante y tenia esa obsesion por seducir a mujeres mayores, Hemo no estaba ni un poco impresionada por el aspecto fisico de el principe Marco, mas si preocupada por que clase de rey y esposo el seria, ya que esa actitud no mostraba madera de un rey sabio y justo, si no de un rey de mal criterio. La princesa le expreso su preocupacion a sus padres, pero ellos insistieron en que el aprenderia a ser un buen lider y esposo.  
Esa tarde, ya estaba un poco oscuro Hemo quiso tener un minuto de paz, y se alejo de todos, fue a una pequena laguna cerca del castillo donde ella recidia, ella pensaba en lo que seria compartir su vida con alguien tan arrogante y tener que dejar su hogar e ir a vivir con el, ella miraba el agua, la luna se reflejaba en en ella, Hemo noto que el reflejo de la luna en el agua era muy brillante, demasiado brillante, y su brillo iba aumentando mas, hemo observo detalladamente el agua, y noto que de ese brillo salia una mujer joven, morena de cabello largo y oscuro, casi desvestida , La joven de la laguna, se identifico como Naya, una ninfa, por alguna razon Hemo no sentia temor, Hemo intento identificarse con la ninfa, pero la ninfa no se lo permitio, ya que Naya sabia todo sobre ella, ella la vio crecer, Hemo no entendia porque si ella estubo todo ese tiempo ahi nunca se mostro, Naya le explico que no tenia intenciones de que su existencia fuera descubierta por ella, y la razon de mostrarse entonces era porque su comprimiso con el arrogante principe Marco le preocupaba, Hemo le agradecio su preocupacion, pero su decision de casarse con Marco aun seguia en pie, ella estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para su hogar, la ninfa no quiso decir mas, creyo que lo mas prudente era dejar que ella decidiera sola, Naya era una ninfa muy especial, ella podia ver cosas que aun no habian pasado, y con el compromiso de la princesa su vision sobre su futuro reinado cambio, hablaron durante toda la tarde y noche.  
Cada dia Hemo se retiraba para ir a la laguna, cada dia hablaba con la joven de la laguna, sentia paz al hablar con ella.

Faltaban solamente dos dias para la ceremonia, la princesa se probo su vestido de novia, su madre soltaba un par de lagrimas al ver a su hija en su vestido de novia, la made le dijo que ella iba a ser la novia mas hermosa en la historia de la humanidad, Hemo se miro en un espejo, se notaba triste, no sabia si era por que iba a estar estancada con ese concentido o porque le entristecia saber que para las personas una mujer no puede governar sin un hombre a su lado, de una manera o de otra ella no estaba bien, Hemo siempre fue una buena hija, nunca le respondia o contradecia a sus padres, suprimia sus sentimiento, y nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era una infante lloro, hasta ese dia,  
no quiso que la vieran llorando, asi que corrio hacia la laguna, donde la ninfa la estaba esperando, Hemo corrio hacia la ninfa y la abrazo, en ese momento entendio, que no lloraba por las razones que ella creia, si no porque su corazon habia sido cautivado por una persona que no era su prometido. Vio a los ojos a Naya, y supo que no habia otro ser al que ella pudiera querer mas, y tambien entendio que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la ninfa y la princesa compartieron un beso, eran los primero labios que la princesa besaba,  
y en definitiva queria que fueran los ultimos.

Hemo le informo a sus padres sus planes de cancelar la boda, y la razon para su decision,  
sus padres enfurecidos no le permitieron cancelar la boda, le hicieron saber que ellos creian que lo que sentia era algo no natural, y que no podia amar a una bruja de agua, la princesa fue forzada a quedarse dentro de su habitacion, y apesar de que la tenian vigilada por guardias, aun podia comunicarse con la ninfa, despues de todo ella era creatura de agua,  
y el agua no se le pudo ser negada a la princesa.

El dia de la boda habia llegado, el principe esperaba en el altar, la princesa contra su voluntad entro a la iglesia, llego el momento de la ceremonia donde el padre pregunto si alguien se oponia a la union, la princesa respondio, les hizo saber a todos lo que sentia, los invitados estaban confundidos, sus padres se sentian avergonzados, la princesa les dijo a sus padres que si no aceptaban su decision ella se marcharia, los padres no creian que su hija seria capaz de tal accion, ella entristecida se despidio de todos, y prometio que cuando ellos ya no estuvieran, ella regresaria a tomar su lugar como lider, si su gente lo permitia. Enfrente de la iglesia estaba una fuente de agua, de ella salio de nuevo ese brillo y la ninfa, se presencia se hizo visible en el altar, tomo de la mano a la princesa y juntas desaparecieron.

Cuando ambos reyes murieron la princesa y la ninfa volvieron, las personas del reino recibieron a su nueva reina y su esposa con los brazos abiertos, ya que para ellos no era importante con quien estuviera casada, lo que les importaba era tener alguien justo como lider,  
alguien en que pudieran confiar, alguien a quien podieran admirar y no temer.

FIN


End file.
